De Rouge et d'Or
by Pruls
Summary: De rouge et d'or, la Tentatrice semblait toujours prendre un plaisir fou à le narguer, car Drago fixait un peu trop souvent ses courbes pour que cela soit décent. Dès qu'il la voyait il avait l'eau à la bouche, et cela n'était pas au goût de Narcissa.
1. Acte I - Le fruit défendu

**Blabla préliminaire **: Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ce recueil de textes est assez particulier, parce qu'il est né en une seule nuit sous les contraintes des **Nuits insolites d'HPF** (que vous pouvez retrouver sur forum HPF et que je vous invite chaleureusement à essayer un jour). Ce qui est super, c'est que le format est ouvert à tous les fandoms, et que vous pouvez même écrire de l'original. Le principe ? De 20h à 3h du matin, vous avez à chaque fois **une heure tout pile pour écrire un texte en relevant un défi** (ou les deux si vous vous sentez particulièrement inspiré !). D'une part, il y a toujours un** défi stylistique** qui sera proposé et qui portera sur la forme de votre texte (par exemple : écrire en boule de neige sur X mots, écrire à la deuxième personne...). D'autre part, il y a toujours un **défi scénaristique** qui sera proposé et qui portera davantage sur le fond de votre texte.

* * *

**Le fruit défendu**

* * *

Défi réalisé : Stylistique (les 5 sens de votre personnages doivent être mentionnés).  
Fandom : HP  
Nombre de mots : 318 (compteur HPF)  
Personnages : Drago Malefoy  
Rating : -12 (lime sous-entendu)

* * *

Elle était vraiment à croquer, et le Serpentard se retenait de la manger toute crue. De rouge et d'or, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le narguer et à le prendre de haut tandis qu'il la caressait instamment du regard, comme s'il allait finir par pouvoir l'effleurer du bout des lèvres et enfin goûter sa chair ferme. Incroyablement cultivée, particulièrement brillante, elle le ravissait toujours davantage chaque jour qui passait, s'épanouissant comme aucune autre sous les rayons printaniers de la Grande-Bretagne. Oh elle n'était pas parfaite bien sûr, et d'autres lui auraient trouvé bien des défauts, mais ses rondeurs le faisaient frémir d'envie, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient presque lorsqu'il parvenait à saisir le bruit de son corps, agile, qui fendait l'air.

Le soir, dans l'obscurité de son lit à baldaquin, le blond pensait à la douceur de sa peau, et il se délectait de l'image gravée contre sa rétine, car il l'épiait souvent au détour de ses promenades dans le parc. Il était parvenu quelques fois à inhaler son parfum à la fois si sobre et si subtil, mais il s'était aussitôt repris, car il n'osait songer ce qui arriverait s'il finissait par se faire prendre.

Lorsqu'il rêvait un peu trop et que son excitation était à son comble, c'était comme si la voix de sa mère le rattrapait et venait désagréablement chatouiller ses tympans pour lui rappeler les règles qui étaient depuis longtemps établies chez les Malefoy. Fichues traditions familiales ! Amer, il ne pouvait jamais qu'imaginer son goût sucré et acidulé, car c'était là le fruit défendu. Narcissa lui avait toujours formellement interdit de cueillir ses Reines des reinettes à même le pommier. Mais tout de même… il la prendrait bien comme dessert !

* * *

Voilà pour le premier acte (mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon esprit quand j'ai écrit ceci...). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Êtes-vous surpris.e par la chute ou l'aviez-vous vue venir ?


	2. Acte II - La pomme de discorde

**Blabla préliminaire** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme vous l'avez probablement compris avec le premier chapitre, ceci est un Drapple. Bonne lecture ! Pensez à me laisser votre avis si cela vous a plu (ou pas, d'ailleurs) !

* * *

**La pomme de discorde**

* * *

Défi réalisé : Stylistique (utiliser le discours indirect libre à au moins 3 reprises) et Scénaristique (votre texte doit contenir un flash-back)  
Fandom : HP  
Nombre de mots : 399 (compteur HPF)  
Personnages : Drago Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy  
Rating : Aucun

* * *

Narcissa avait explosé. Ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu de ne pas toucher à ses Reines des reinettes ? Pourquoi n'en faisait-il toujours qu'à sa tête ? Du haut de ses quinze ans, Drago avait pâli et tentait de contenir les tremblements violents de son corps, tordant avec colère ses doigts longs et fins. Sa pomme d'Adam montait puis redescendait au rythme de son émotion. Même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue, il tentait de se défendre. Il n'y avait aucun mal à goûter de temps en temps aux plaisirs simples de la vie. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent esclave de ses pulsions, et l'objet de ses désirs était à portée de bras…

Il se revoyait, ne pouvant réprimer une fois encore l'envie furieuse de goûter au fruit défendu, grimper au sommet du plus beau pommier du parc du manoir des Malefoy. Il l'avait effleurée du bout des doigts, la divine création de sa mère mais aussi et surtout de Mère Nature. Il lui répétait des mots pleins de sucre à en perdre la voix et la raison. Qu'il l'aimait ! Qu'elle le troublait ! Qu'il la désirait ! Et elle avait semblé céder à ses avances, n'émettant aucune résistance lorsqu'il humait sa chair, croquant sous ses dents blanches et pointues lorsqu'il l'avait mordue avec gourmandise, roulant sous et sur sa langue lorsqu'il l'engloutissait tout entière… Lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris déshabillant les courbes fruitées de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, Narcissa avait hurlé. Et le consentement dans tout ça !

Les mots de sa mère résonnaient en boucle dans ses oreilles, et il sentit la honte l'envahir tout entier. Qu'il avait été égoïste de ne songer qu'à satisfaire ses propres envies tout en ignorant le dur labeur de la maîtresse de maison pour faire resplendir le verger de leur propriété. Qu'il avait été puéril de ne pas attendre la prochaine cueillette pour enfin se laisser aller à son seul plaisir coupable. Alors que Narcissa renchérissait sur un ton mélodramatique, Drago rosit furieusement. Bien entendu qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

* * *

Alors, que vous évoque ce deuxième acte ? Pensiez-vous que Drago finirait par succomber à la tentation ? A très vite pour la suite !


	3. Acte III - Gros sur la pomme

**Blabla préliminaire** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement** Eliie Evans** pour sa review. Que pensez-vous du recueil jusqu'à maintenant ? Aimez-vous bien ce que j'ai fait de Drago et de Narcissa ? Ça vous fait rire ? Ça vous saoule ? (mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là alors!) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Gros sur la pomme**

* * *

Défi réalisé : Stylistique (les premières lettres des phrases doivent former les noms des quatre saisons) et Scénaristique (Un personnage a une réflexion poussée sur la différence entre omettre et mentir)  
Fandom : HP  
Nombre de mots : 433 (compteur HPF)  
Personnages : Drago Malefoy  
Rating : Aucun

* * *

Après tout, Narcissa n'était peut-être pas obligée de savoir, songea Drago en se grattant frénétiquement la tête d'un air songeur. Un petit mensonge de temps en temps n'avait jamais tué personne. Tout au plus, d'ailleurs, on ne pouvait appeler ça qu'une vulgaire omission. Ou une négligence à la limite ! Mentir n'était pas Malefoy, mais dissimuler l'était assurément. Ne serait-il pas fier de lui, son père, s'il découvrait que son fils prodige avait une fois encore fait preuve de malice ? « Et ne serait-elle pas furieuse, ta mère, si elle le découvrait ? » rajoutait la petite voix dans sa tête d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Heureusement qu'elle n'en entendrait jamais parler, il priait tous les mages pour cela. Il fallait simplement qu'elle n'aborde jamais le sujet, et il n'aurait jamais à lui mentir vraiment. Vraiment, quel mal y avait-il à omettre une si insignifiante information ? Et il savait surtout à quel point elle serait blessée, cela n'était certainement pas nécessaire. Rien ne le forçait à dire la vérité, et la vérité pouvait d'ailleurs bien se passer de ce genre de détails, cela n'en aurait pas changé la face du monde Sorcier, si ?

Parmi toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables, il avait fallu qu'il commette celle-là. Rageur, le blond donna un vif coup de pied à leur nouvel elfe de maison. Imaginant un instant que Narcissa découvre son méfait, il se sentit paniquer. N'était-il pas pire de mentir par omission ? Terribles seraient les répercussions si elle apprenait qu'il avait réitéré. Encore une fois, elle serait sans pitié. Mentir éhontément ou dire la vérité ? Pansy lui avait conseillé de la fermer. « Silence et secret sont pères de toutes les vertus », avait-elle écrit dans sa dernière lettre.

En soi, dans l'éventualité — mais seulement dans l'éventualité — où la blonde découvrirait le pot aux roses, alors peut-être, qu'à ce moment-là — mais seulement à ce moment-là — il oserait lui répondre, les yeux dans les yeux — ou peut-être en évitant légèrement son regard de faucon — l'insoutenable vérité, car c'était là faire preuve de morale — et car il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui faire avaler trop longtemps de couleuvres. Toutefois, il n'en était pas encore là. Évidemment qu'il y avait pire que de dérober des pommes, non ?

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de cet acte, les défis ont-ils bien été relevés ? Ce Drago-là vous plait-il ?

A bientôt pour le prochain texte !


	4. Acte IV - Des vertes et des pas mûres

**Blabla préliminaire** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Un quatrième acte pour cette mini-fiction (qui a quant à lui écrit de 2 à 3h du matin, veuillez me pardonner pour ces idées tordues). Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Des vertes et des pas mûres**

* * *

Défi réalisé : Stylistique (inclure 2 prétéritions) et Scénaristique (une terrible fringale s'empare de votre personnage)  
Fandom : HP  
Nombre de mots : 429 (compteur HPF)  
Personnages : Drago Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy  
Rating : Aucun

* * *

« Inutile de te rappeler, mon cher Drago, que tu avais la ferme interdiction de cueillir des Reines des reinettes sur les pommiers de mon parc. »

Par tous les caleçons de Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Elle avait découvert le pot aux roses, il était perdu. Il sentit son regard dur peser sur lui et il déglutit difficilement. Son estomac hurlait de désespoir.

« Que tentes-tu de me faire comprendre, Maman ? demanda le blond de sa voix traînante, qu'il espérait aussi maîtrisée qu'à l'accoutumée.  
— Tu n'es pas sans savoir que lorsque j'ai inspecté le verger la semaine passée, il y avait vingt-quatre pommes sur le plus grand arbre. Or, j'ai remarqué hier soir qu'il en manquait une.  
— Elle serait tombée ? Malheureusement ce sont des choses qui arrivent… éluda Drago en signifiant son désintérêt pour l'enquête dans un mouvement de main qu'il espérait crédible.  
— Pourtant, avança Narcissa d'une voix doucereuse, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Une pomme mûre ou pourrie qui se décroche de l'arbre se retrouve nécessairement sur le sol, mais aucune trace de celle-là…  
— Quelqu'un l'a volée ! s'exclama le Serpentard d'un air affolé. Maman, c'est terri…  
— Je ne parlerai pas des doutes que j'ai quant à ta responsabilité dans toute cette affaire, mais sache que toute la confiance que je pouvais avoir en toi s'est aussitôt évaporée lorsque j'ai constaté la regrettable absence de cette Reine des reinettes. Depuis quelques temps, tu m'en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres. »

Il rougit de honte et sentit ses joues brûler violemment. C'était comme si elle lui crachait au visage chaque pépin un à un et qu'elle lui hurlait : « Tu te paies ma pomme ?! ». Il avait encore déçu sa mère, ces fruits lui pourrissaient la vie. Il s'était pourtant juré de lui dire la vérité si elle lui demandait ce qu'il était advenu de cette pomme. Pourtant, elle s'était déjà retournée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'expliquer davantage. Il tenta de se rassurer comme il pouvait : elle ne l'en aimerait pas moins et, puisqu'elle s'était retirée dans ses appartements du manoir, cela lui laissait le champ libre pour accéder encore au verger. Il avait une sacrée fringale.

* * *

**Blabla post-fringale** : Aimez-vous la relation entre Drago et Narcissa ? Que pensez-vous de cette pseudo-romance entre votre Serpentard préféré et sa Reine des reinettes ? Avez-vous apprécié cette lecture ? Quelles que soient vos réponses, cela me ferait très plaisir que vous preniez le temps de me laisser votre avis. A très bientôt pour le dernier acte ! Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il traitera de Scorpius et d'une certaine Rouge et Or...


	5. Acte V - Scorpius Cœur de Lion

**Blabla préliminaire** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà le cinquième et dernier acte de ce recueil ! C'est le seul à avoir été écrit hors des Nuits, mais je voulais vraiment l'inclure pour clore l'ensemble. Cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas donné de contrainte de temps, ni scénaristique, mais deux contraintes stylistiques. La première est librement inspirée d'une contrainte de l'Oulipo (99 notes préparatoires). La seconde... je vous laisse la deviner.

* * *

**Scorpius Cœur de Lion**

* * *

Défi réalisé : Stylistique (écrire 99 phrases)  
Fandom : HP  
Nombre de mots : 961 (compteur HPF)  
Personnages : Drago Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy  
Rating : -16 (sous-entendus lemon soft)

* * *

Avant toute chose, range ta baguette !

De rouge et d'or, la Tentatrice m'a subjugué.  
Il y a déjà des mois qu'elle me narguait.  
Rien qu'à humer son doux parfum, j'étais déjà happé.  
Eros m'a frappé, Papa, et je ne sais comment aborder le sujet.

Voilà, seulement, il y a comme un pépin.  
Reste que je suis ton fils, alors écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, par Merlin.  
Acidulé était son cœur, car…  
Il faut dire que j'ai péché, Papa, sauras-tu me pardonner ?

J'y ai goûté.  
En d'autres mots, elle m'a cueilli.

Salazar! j'ai été faible mais je tente maintenant de trouver la force.  
Ulcéré, tu vas être ulcéré.  
Il faut dire que tu m'as toujours interdit les Reines.  
Sans doute as-tu toi-même déjà été tenté par pareille beauté ?

Ton petit Scorpius n'est plus haut comme trois pommes.  
Refoulant son désir il a fini par craquer, il a croqué.  
Avide de sa chair fraîche, j'ai flanché.  
Narcissa m'Avada Kedraviserait sur le champ.  
Sans doute Lucius tomberait-il à la renverse et dans les pommes.  
Idée fixe finira peut-être par tout dévaster.

Dis-moi que tu seras compréhensif.  
A force de tourner autour du po-mmier, mon courage va finir par s'évaporer.  
Maman ne sait pas encore, tu es le premier.  
Occulter la vérité n'a jamais été la bonne solution, mensonge comme omission n'ont jamais porté leurs fruits.  
Une fois que le pot aux roses aura été découvert, peut-être libérerai-je mon cœur trop lourd de culpabilité ?  
Rien que d'y penser, mes jambes se transforment en compote, et ma sueur est coulis.

Pomme d'A.  
Oser t'en parler aujourd'hui m'en coûte.  
Un jour peut-être me pardonneras-tu ?  
Rongé de l'intérieur, pourri, ton fils t'a trahi.

Une fois encore, j'ai failli.  
Ne dis rien, je ne m'en remettrai pas.  
Elle était tellement brillante, et tellement haut perché.

Fallait-il qu'elle me soit interdite !  
La voilà, la discussion épineuse.  
Et je la fuis, encore et encore.  
Un peu de courage, il me faut un peu de courage…  
Rien qu'un peu de courage pour te dire toute la vérité.

Papa, elle m'a tenté et j'ai cédé.  
A dire vrai, je n'ai pas tant résisté.  
Ravi, elle m'a simplement ravi.  
Fils affamé n'a pas eu d'oreilles.  
Un pas suivant l'autre, je me suis retrouvé face au pommier.  
Me voilà maintenant face au mur.

Gueule si tu veux, mais pitié, laisse-moi repartir en un seul morceau.  
Un beau jour je n'ai pas pu refréner mon envie.  
Et je l'ai cueillie.  
Rosie, sous mes yeux elle brûlait.  
Roussie, ça oui, je l'ai bien cuisinée.  
Elle m'avait tant ouvert l'appétit.

Mouvante, au gré de la brise.  
Ah ! J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.  
Il faisait si chaud au-dehors.  
Sa fragrance m'avait tout bonnement ébranlé dans toutes mes belles convictions.

Graine était déjà semée dans mon imagination fertile.  
Ordinairement, je sais plutôt bien me maîtriser.  
Une fois que je l'ai goûtée, je n'ai pourtant plus pu m'arrêter.  
Tout au plus étais-je parfois pris d'éclairs soudains de lucidité.

Dis-toi que je n'ai rien pu y faire, si cela te rassure  
Elle est tombée directement entre mes mains, je l'ai rattrapée comme je pouvais.

Papa, je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai bouffée toute crue.  
A peine mes yeux s'étaient-ils posés sur sa cambrure délicieuse que j'étais déjà perdu.  
Rapace, j'ai dévoré ma proie.  
A moins que c'eût été moi, sa proie ?  
Délit, quel délit, quel délice interdit.  
Inutile de préciser que j'ai souvent recommencé.  
Ses murmures suaves étaient comme des vagues d'_Impero_ portées par la brise.

Pardon Papa, mais c'était tellement bon.  
A chaque baiser, je goûtais le Paradis.  
Réalité amère, lorsque je songeais à ce que tu dirais !  
Douces pensées, lorsque je songeais que j'allais _encore_ et _encore_ et _encore_ la retrouver.  
On aurait pu croire que ses formes avaient été dessinées pour mes lèvres.  
Ne serait-ce pas cela que l'on appelle communément addiction ?  
Ne sois pas vert de rage, je suis bien assez rouge de honte.  
Enivré, je suis bien incapable de tout arrêter.

Ma pomme à moi c'est une pomme d'amour.  
Ou d'érotisme, si tu préfères.  
Il faut dire je l'ai longtemps observée et fantasmée.

Pulpe saveur des Dieux.  
Aventure de courbes célestes.  
Parfum d'Eden dans corps terrestre.  
Aphrodite incarnée.

Elle m'excite tant lorsqu'elle me surplombe depuis les cimes.  
Lorsque ma langue effleure ses moindres recoins, j'ai l'impression de vivre.  
La douceur de sa peau me fait frémir, l'âpreté de son jus me ferait presque jouir.  
Elle me rend si dur lorsque je l'épluche de mes doigts qui tremblent.

Sans elle, aurais-je seulement connu le plaisir ?  
Avant elle, je n'aurais jamais songé que cela était seulement possible.  
Peut-être me serais-je flétri au gré des déceptions.  
Pire, j'en aurais pourri à même le sol.  
Engrais effluve regrets, voilà à quoi j'en aurais été réduit.  
L'oublier maintenant que je sais ce à quoi l'on me condamne ?  
L'ennui éternel et la platitude d'une existence solitaire.  
Et je me fanerais à l'idée qu'elle me quitte un jour.

Reine des fleurs, pas des reinettes.  
Oublie-moi si cela te dérange, mais ne me demande pas de changer pour les Malefoy.  
Sache que je suis d'ores et déjà amoureux, Papa, et tu ne pourras rien en dire, désolé.  
En fait ma pomme à moi a le goût de rosée.

* * *

**Blabla final** : Et voilà ! C'était le tout dernier acte, vous avez décelé la seconde contrainte ? Et c'est qui, la Rouge et Or de Scorpius ? Je ne pense pas revenir sur la thématique des pommes et de la tentation de sitôt, mais je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à écrire ces cinq petits textes.

Merci pour votre lecture. Si vous avez un moment et l'envie, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la prochaine !


End file.
